El mejor de su clase
by TrixBB
Summary: Aunque se que estoy un poco tarde, aquí está mi fic para el reto "Los alumnos al poder"... GRACIAS por sus comentarios!


_Desde siempre había sido el mejor de su clase... _

_De niño pequeño, en el parvulario, hacia las delicias de sus profesoras pues era capaz de recordar en detalle los dibujos de todos los cuentos que caían en sus manos, y aunque también era dueño de una imaginación prodigiosa, si se le hacían preguntas directas era imposible que no dijera la verdad, así que aprendió a ser bueno y evitar meterse en problemas._

_En cuanto supo leer, podía recordar sin dificultad todos los textos que pasaban frente a sus ojos y los números le parecían increíbles, si no fuera por todo lo que había leído respecto a su creación y evolución, podría creer que eran mágicos, le encantaba que con uno solo de ellos tuviera la respuesta para millones de preguntas, ese truco se lo enseñó una de sus profesoras de matemática. _

_Sin embargo, era totalmente consciente que no todos sus compañeros eran capaces de memorizar tanto como él, por lo que durante sus años de escolar se encargó de que sus amigos aprendieran a utilizar técnicas para recordar con un poco más de facilidad. Además no le gustaba parecer un sabelotodo, así que descubrió que si aligeraba el aprendizaje del conocimiento más denso contando anécdotas que resultasen divertidas, todos disfrutaban estudiar con él._

_Ni que decir durante sus estudios universitarios, todos los catedráticos estaban fascinados por su prodigiosa retención de los contenidos temáticos de las diversas asignaturas y por la manera en que era capaz de aprender a aplicar todo ese saber en una diversidad de circunstancias. Los muchachos de su clase sabían que podían contar con él para mejorar sus notas y si se trataba de diversión, podía fácilmente convertirse en el alma de las fiestas. Y las chicas, ellas sencillamente lo adoraban pues era todo lo gentil y atento que podía esperarse._

_Ocurrió lo mismo durante sus estudios de doctorado, aunque tuvo que alejarse de su familia y dejar su tierra natal, todo resultó mejor de lo esperado, fue aceptado como asistente itinerante de la antropóloga forense más famosa del mundo consiguiendo una pasantía en el famoso Instituto Jeffersonian… y a pesar de que al comienzo le pareció que no encajaba en ese mundo de ciencia en que todos trabajaban muy enfocados en los datos de la investigación en curso y parecían incomodarse con su costumbre de aliviar la tensión soltando algún dato aparentemente fuera de lugar, finalmente descubrió que todos lo estimaban y aceptaban tal como era, logrando sentirse cómo en casa._

_El último recuerdo que conservaba correspondía a la mirada de la profesora que admiró más que a ninguna otra durante toda su vida, diciéndole "te puedes quedar con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras, eres mi favorito, todos los saben", y aunque los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas, él no sentía tristeza al recordar el momento, al contrario una sensación de profunda satisfacción, alegría y orgullo le inundaba el corazón._

_Así había sido siempre, y en esta ocasión no podía ser diferente… él lo sabía todo, podía acordarse de la historia más increíble en el momento preciso, recordaba todas las reglas y normas que su futura posición implicaba, era perfectamente capaz de decidir inmediatamente qué acciones estaban dentro de sus responsabilidades y en qué situaciones debía mantenerse al margen, y dejar que la vida siguiera su curso… literalmente los tenía a todos con la boca abierta. Sus maestros se sonreían unos a otros cada vez que le tocaba una evaluación, sabían sin lugar a dudas que aquel aspirante que llevaba poco más de una semana entre ellos, sería el próximo en graduarse._

…

Padre e hijo subieron rápidamente las escaleras de entrada a la iglesia, estaban emocionados y felices, en sus rostros se dibujaban sonrisas idénticas, enormes, encantadoras, agradecidas. El niño llevaba consigo un pequeño paquete con dos velas y cerillos, el hombre mayor cargaba un hermoso ramo de narcisos.

Tan pronto cruzaron el pórtico de ingreso, se hincaron apoyando velozmente una rodilla en el suelo y se persignaron, caminaron con gesto agradecido hasta el repositorio de velas frente al altar y con sumo cuidado colocaron ambas velas sobre él, luego de encenderlas dieron media vuelta aproximándose a la banca más cercana y se arrodillaron para rezar.

Así se mantuvieron por unos minutos, recitando las oraciones que ambos aprendieron probablemente a la misma edad, dando gracias desde el fondo de sus corazones por la nena que acababa de nacer, porque la madre de la pequeña se encontraba bien y porque su familia, aunque diferente, era una verdadera familia. Cuando al padre le pareció que había llegado el momento de partir, acarició la cabeza del muchachito diciéndole "vamos campeón, es momento de que conozcas a tu hermanita".

En silencio, salieron de la iglesia, caminaron una cuadra por la acera y cruzaron la avenida con rumbo al hospital que se encontraba en la acera del frente. Iban subiendo por el ascensor que los llevaría al piso en que se encontraba la habitación donde los aguardaban madre e hija, ahora, era el niño quien sujetaba el ramo de flores. El pequeño que hasta hace unos minutos lucía emocionado y seguro, ahora tenía un rostro preocupado "¿papá podré cargar a mi hermanita?", preguntó con voz afligida, y procurando esquivar la mirada de su padre agregó "¿crees que le caiga bien?", y recién entonces cruzó la mirada con su padre, los mismos ojos se miraron cómo en un espejo.

Aunque algo nervioso pues en un segundo cruzó por su mente la idea de que con certeza existían un sinnúmero de motivos antropológicos para que fuera peligroso que un niño de diez años llevara en brazos a una pequeña de poco más de doce horas de nacida, el orgulloso padre contestó, "es tu hermanita hijo, claro que podrás …", y antes que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por las puertas del ascensor que se abrían ante ellos.

Sujetando al niño por los hombros lo dirigió hacía la habitación, cuando estuvieron frente a ella el ex francotirador tocó suavemente dando un par de golpes con los nudillos y después abrió la puerta, la visión que ambos tuvieron ante sus ojos fue al mismo tiempo la más maravillosa y la más vergonzosa que hubieran compartido padre e hijo.

Sentada sobre la cama, apoyada en un par de almohadas, estaba la antropóloga forense más famosa del mundo, que para esos dos hombres era simplemente la mujer más hermosa que hubieran visto nunca… "hola Parker", saludó la científica regalando al pequeño una hermosa sonrisa.

Después de recibir esa maravillosa sonrisa por parte de la mujer a la que más quería en el mundo después de su propia madre, Parker recuperó toda su confianza y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos respondió a su saludo con un divertido "hola Huesos" a la vez que daba un par de pasos hasta quedar apoyado al borde de la cama, observando en primera fila el bello espectáculo ante sus ojos… la novia de su padre estaba alimentando a una bebé que se hallaba recostada entre sus brazos, _"… ese bultito rosado tiene que ser mi hermanita recién nacida"_ pensó el niño.

La pequeña estaba muy quietecita bien prendida del seno izquierdo de su madre, el mejor agente del FBI no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente por la manera en que se exponía ante su hijo uno de los senos de su mujer, pero Parker parecía no percatarse de ello, tenía los ojos fijos en su hermanita, con las manos colocadas suavemente una sobre los piececitos de la bebe, la otra sosteniendo y apretando el ramo de narcisos contra su cuerpo.

El orgulloso padre recordó que esa misma mañana había ayudado a su Huesos a alimentar por primera vez a esa pequeñita que los había unido para siempre; tenía nítida en su mente la felicidad que se dibujó en el rostro de ella cuando la bebé por fin pudo cogerle el pezón y succionar de la manera adecuada. No pudo evitar ruborizarse aún más al acordarse que Huesos hablando con la pequeña había dicho, "¡vaya los primeros atributos Booth empiezan a aparecer!, compruebo que has heredado de tu padre la capacidad de succionar con fuerza y en el ángulo correcto", en un acto reflejo el padre de la nena dejó escapar un reclamo "Huesos no le digas esas cosas a nuestra hija…", y tal como se lo esperaba terminó abrumado por una respuesta cargada de contenido antropológico pero que lo dejó con la tranquilidad de que su hijita no recordaría nada de lo que se le dijese durante sus primeros años.

"¡Mira papá, si que tiene hambre!" el comentario entusiasta de Parker, interrumpió los pensamientos del agente que tosió algo incómodo consiguiendo aclararse la garganta para luego decir "Huesos, si prefieres…esperamos afuera a que termines".

La antropóloga no pudo evitar sonreír, el padre de su hija no cambiaría nunca, así que intentando ayudarlo a superar la incomodidad le aclaró "nosotras estamos perfectamente, pero si deseas puedo cubrirme un poco".

Booth comprendió que estaba frente a una causa pérdida así que sosteniendo sus manos sobre las orejas de Parker para evitar que escuchara y acercando su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella claudicó en un susurro "prométeme que no te exhibirás de esta forma frente a todos…", y antes que pudiera decir más, ella alargó una de sus manos hasta acariciar su rostro con ternura, mientras prometía "será una cosa de familia" antes de darle un cálido beso en los labios.

…

_El joven aprendiz se irguió como no lo había hecho nunca en su vida terrenal, sintió como todo su cuerpo se expandía y de pronto un par de hermosas alas surgieron en su espalda. Fue inevitable no sentirse orgulloso al verlas, eran lo más bello que vio nunca, suaves, luminosas, increíblemente livianas pero a la vez impenetrables y lo mejor de todo es que eran suyas… los maestros alrededor del joven aprendiz sonrieron, y entonces la maestra que había sido más exigente con él durante esos días de preparación le dijo: "nunca antes tuvimos un aspirante tan aplicado como tú, has demostrado estar listo en muy poco tiempo…"_

_El nuevo ángel sonrió feliz, y ya estaba a punto de soltar un comentario respecto a las jerarquías en la corte celestial y las estadísticas relacionadas con ellas, cuando un dedo sobre los labios de su maestra le indicó que debía permanecer en silencio._

_La maestra prosiguió "has permanecido entre nosotros casi una semana…", "lo que equivale en el mundo terrenal aproximadamente a treintaiséis semanas y dos días" interrumpió el nuevo ángel que no pudo evitar hacer ese breve comentario, aunque la misma señal anterior lo hizo quedar en silencio nuevamente._

"_Hemos decidido premiar tu admirable dedicación" indicó otro de sus maestros, y luego el más anciano de todos continuó "volverás a la tierra en menos tiempo de lo que lo hizo nunca antes ningún ángel y estamos seguros que serás muy feliz cuando conozcas el alma que protegerás"._

…

Booth y Brennan descansaban, sentados uno junto al otro, tomados de las manos en el sofá ubicado a un extremo de la habitación. Parker estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón sosteniendo entre sus brazos, con mucho cuidado, a su hermanita que dormía plácidamente.

De pronto la nena abrió un par de ojos enormes, iguales a los de su madre, y sonrió, Parker le devolvió la sonrisa exclamando entusiasmado "ella me está sonriendo, le caigo bien". Los orgullosos padres que se encontraban perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro, se sorprendieron ante el comentario del niño… Brennan estuvo a punto de explicarle que aquello no era una sonrisa realmente sino que se trataba de un acto reflejo, pero Booth la detuvo con un suave apretón de manos.

Solo una personita en esa habitación sabía lo que realmente ocurría, una pequeña criatura de tan solo un día de nacida, que solo era capaz de distinguir sombras con sus hermosos ojos todavía incapaces de ver nada a más allá de 30 cm de distancia, pero que con el corazón acababa de ver por primera vez en su vida a su ángel de la guarda.

Allí estaba él, frente a ella, detrás de su hermano, envolviéndolos a ambos en sus alas… y aunque ella no lo sabía aún inevitablemente llegaría el día en que dejaría de ver con el corazón y entonces su ángel se alejaría hasta que se volvieran a encontrar en la eternidad… pero hasta entonces ese hermoso ángel de oscuro cabello y tiernos ojos azules permanecería siempre a su lado, ese luminoso ángel de mirada risueña que le susurraba "llámame Vincent".


End file.
